<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Love Sad Happy by light_dragonix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823515">Forever Love Sad Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix'>light_dragonix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, isolation (kinda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сехун поворачивается к нему. Между ними всего сантиметров десять-пятнадцать, Тэмин чувствует тёплый воздух выдохов Сехуна на своих губах. </p><p>Им всегда неловко наедине друг с другом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Love Sad Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кто мы? отчаявшиеся шипперы!<br/>и чего мы хотим? поцелуев в любой момент истории!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«До установки купола осталось шесть часов. Президент Мун созвал экстренное заседание с министрами обороны и здравоохранения…» <br/>— Переключи. <br/>— Сейчас по всем каналам одно и тоже. <br/>— Ну да, новостей других нет, только об этом газе. <br/>— Давай не о нём. </p><p>Тэмин откидывается на спинку дивана и уменьшает звук телевизора. Щёлкает по другим каналам от скуки, но везде одни и те же кадры: основание купола, заседание, президент Мун. Ни одного музыкального шоу с какой-нибудь группой из маленькой компании, готовой выступать даже во время подготовки к куполу. Тэмин щёлкает и щёлкает, пока не слышит резкий выдох справа от себя. <br/>— Понял, выключаю. <br/>— И ни одного сюжета о митингах, — Сехуну даже не нужно закатывать глаза, чтобы Тэмин понял, насколько тот раздражен. Брови, резко очерченные и тёмные, сходятся к переносице, от чего кончики их взлетают вверх, словно рассерженная птица. Сехун всегда выглядит слегка комично, когда злится, но не перестаёт хмуриться. Он словно рассерженный щенок, у которого не получается вытащить игрушку. Но Тэмин не рискует его успокаивать или гладить — Сехун если и щенок, то алабая, большой и дурной. Ему просто нужно время остыть. <br/>— Как думаешь, Чонин скоро вернётся? — Тэмин отворачивается к окну. Тёмный смог, накрывший страну, кажется, сгущается на уровне их пятнадцатого этажа. Сеул всегда подернут тусклой дымкой, но за ней хотя бы можно рассмотреть соседнее здание. Сейчас Тэмин видит разве что собственное отражение и бесконечность ног Сехуна, тянущихся от дивана к столику. <br/>— Через пару часов должен. Я не удивлюсь, если он всё это время простоит в очереди, а потом в пробке у районного блокпоста. <br/>— Или дерётся за туалетную бумагу со столетней старухой. <br/>— Или пытается засунуть все продукты в свою микроскопическую Пиканто. <br/>— Надо было ехать с ним. <br/>— Нет уж, сам напросился. </p><p>Тэмин молчит. Молчит и выжидает — вот дыхание Сехуна чуть выровнялось, дышит уже не так часто. Ещё пара фраз и можно будет развернуться к нему обратно. <br/>— Хорошо бы ему написать и напомнить взять побольше презервативов, кто знает, когда мы ещё сможем выбраться из квартиры. <br/>Тэмин рискует, сильно рискует — но Сехун вроде не собирается заводиться. <br/>Скорее бы повернуться к нему. </p><p>Тэмину нравится смотреть на профиль Сехуна. Нравится разглядывать его острую челюсть и нежный изгиб припухлых губ. Сехун — сплошное противоречие. Он угловатый в плечах и талии и совершенно плавный в бёдрах и ладонях. У него даже глаза разные — один словно вырублен в стене, а второй вылеплен из глины. Тэмину нравится их осматривать и мысленно касаться кончиками пальцев. Кожа у Сехуна мягкая, нежная, и не скажешь, что каждый день борется с нежелательной растительностью. Тэмин не понимает, как можно сочетать в себе такие, казалось бы, несочетаемые вещи. </p><p>Но и не хочет понимать. Он просто принимает. Как принял когда-то давно сам факт существования Сехуна как необходимый для собственного благополучия. Как принял то, что красивее и привлекательнее Сехуна он никогда не встретит человека. И, может быть, перспектива провести с ним остаток жизни в одной квартире не так уж плоха. </p><p>Хотя, конечно, глобально — отвратительна. </p><p>— Кому что, а Тэмину секс и извращения, — Сехун усмехается и Тэмин едва слышно выдыхает от облегчения. Оборачивается и натыкается взглядом в острый кадык, обращенный к потолку. Сехун открыт и беззащитен, Тэмин весь подбирается от желания вцепиться в его шею и не отпускать от себя, может быть, подчинить. Сехун как дикобраз, весь колючками наружу, когда зол, Тэмину это не нравится. Он почти физически ощущает на себе уколы, впивающиеся всё глубже под кожу. Они с Чонином даже разбегаются по комнатам, когда Сехун злится по-настоящему, чтобы не попадаться ему на глаза. <br/>Сейчас же Сехун скорее раздражен, как кот, которого погладили не там, где просил. Но не настолько, чтобы физически закрыться. </p><p>— А что ещё делать в квартире с двумя горячими парнями, с которыми вынужден просидеть до скончания времен? <br/>— Да ты оптимист, — Сехун выдаёт ещё один смешок. Это почти победа. <br/>— Потому что уверен, что мне перепадет секс. — Тэмин тянет губы в широкой и самоуверенной ухмылке, своей фирменной. Она выглядит как смесь «мне нельзя отказать» и «я твой лучший и единственный вариант». Сехун отвечает улыбкой куда-то в люстру, свисающую одиноким проводом посреди комнаты. </p><p>Они молчат долго, неопределенно долго, между десятью часами и двумя минутами. Тэмин рассматривает Сехуна, его худую и какую-то неровную линию груди, переходящую в впалый живот. Возвращается глазами к лицу, к округлому и мягкому очертанию щеки, и замечает волосок, портящий идеальность картины перед ним. Тэмин подсаживается ближе, и Сехун не дёргается, когда диван возле него прогибается сильнее. Но заметно напрягается, когда Тэмин тянется к нему и большим пальцем проводит по щеке. Тэмин убирает руку, но не отводит взгляда. </p><p>Сехун поворачивается к нему. Между ними всего сантиметров десять-пятнадцать, Тэмин чувствует тёплый воздух выдохов Сехуна на своих губах. </p><p>Им всегда неловко наедине друг с другом. Когда Чонин рядом, разговаривать проще, ведь их взгляды не должны вот так пересекаться. Тэмин забывает, что должен дышать. В ушах стучит, кажется, даже сердце бьётся где-то в горле. </p><p>Тэмин всегда боялся, что однажды он сорвётся. </p><p>И он срывается. Он наклоняется вперёд, не закрывая глаз, будто падая в самую тёмную пропасть. Касается губами губ Сехуна и — <i>Господи, они именно такие мягкие, как он и представлял</i> — по-настоящему перестаёт дышать. </p><p>Сехун не двигается целых двадцать секунд, и они кажутся вечностью. Тэмин отстраняется и в голове проскакивают миллионы оправданий, и все тупые и неработающие. Глаза Сехуна смотрят в одну точку куда-то в бровь Тэмина и, кажется, он даже не моргает. </p><p>Тэмин опирается рукой на диван и готовится встать — извиняться на расстоянии должно быть проще. </p><p>Но не встаёт. </p><p>Сехун ловит его рукой за затылок и пр двигает ближе к себе. В этот раз он прикрывает глаза, и Тэмин зажмуривается следом, ему страшно, очень страшно. И даже коснувшись чужих губ второй раз, он боится. Пока те не раскрываются призывно навстречу. </p><p>Тэмин проваливается в них. Он хватается за них губами так, словно иначе утонет в мыслях и чувствах, что клубятся на периферии сознания. Дай им волю и затопят, накроют с головой воспоминаниями о всех тех эпизодах, когда всё, чего хотелось — это вот так целовать, ощущая чужое дыхание на своём лице. </p><p>Сехун тянет ближе, чуть вверх и на себя, и Тэмин падает на его сильные бёдра, обтянутые мягкой тканью домашних штанов, такой тонкой, что не могло и не быть вообще. </p><p>Возвышаться над Сехуном пусть даже на пару сантиметров кажется покорением Эвереста, голову кружит так же. В ушах стучит от недостатка кислорода и Тэмин с неохотой отстраняется, положив руку Сехуну на грудь. Она часто поднимается и опускается, и Тэмин ощущается себя верхом на вулкане. Это опьяняет.</p><p>— Я давно должен был это сделать. — Наверняка, улыбка у него сейчас совершенно идиотская, та, которую Чонин зовёт «восторженный мопс». Но Тэмину всё равно, на мопса он похож или той-терьера. Он мажет языком по губам Сехуна и тот снова затягивает его в поцелуй, широко улыбаясь. </p><p>Тэмин пропадает. </p><p> </p><p>Чонин открывает квартиру своим ключом и с порога ворчит, что нет никакой помощи в этом доме, и вместе с хлопком двери включаются сирены. Чонин бросает пакеты и идёт к окну и тактично не замечает переплетенных рук друзей. За окном постепенно темнеет, но не из-за наступающей ночи. Снизу поднимаются огромные стенки купола, в полночь они сомкнутся над башней Намсан и город окажется изолирован от внешнего мира. И они втроём будут изолированы от мира, но, Тэмин думает, это он переживёт.</p><p>Сехун крепко сжимает его руку и их квартиру накрывает тьма.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>изначально я хотела милый и сладкий фик в стиле "i kissed my bff for tiktok challenge", но потом добавила апокалипсис, потому что почему бы и нет. была ещё идея больше прописать сеттинг, например, эти три дурика должны были постоянно ходить на митинги против купола и изоляции сеула, и там тэмин тоже смотрел иногда на сехуна, на то, как яростно тот борется за свободу и права провинций, у которых нет денег на изоляцию и которые вынуждены довольствоваться более дешевыми куполами, и тэмин тогда хотел поцеловать его, но испугался, что сехун будет недоволен. я это уже не напишу, так что сами представьте этот эпизод.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>